Captain America: The First Avenger
| running time = 124 min. | country = USA | language = English | budget = $140,000,000 | gross revenue = $176,654,505 (US) $368,608,363 (Worldwide) | preceded by = | followed by = Captain America: The Winter Soldier (2014) }} Captain America: The First Avenger is an American action film that blends elements of science fiction with superhero fantasy. It is based on the Captain America family of comic book titles published by Marvel Comics. It is the fifth film in the growing Marvel Cinematic Universe and was released following the release of Iron Man, Incredible Hulk, Iron Man 2 and Thor. The movie is succeeded first by The Avengers, which represents the next appearance of the eponymous character as well as Iron Man 3, Thor: The Dark World and the Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. television series, though Captain America has no involvement in any of those projects. Following the other film and television projects, a sequel movie, Captain America: The Winter Soldier was released in 2014. Chronologically however, Captain America: The First Avenger is the first film in the series as the majority of event chronicled therein take place in the 1940s. Captain America: The First Avenger was directed by Joe Johnston and written by Christopher Markus and Stephen McFeely. It was produced by Marvel Studios, and Paramount Pictures and released theatrically in the United States on July 22nd, 2011. The movie stars Chris Evans as the titular patriotic superhero Steve Rogers, aka Captain America. It also stars Hayley Atwell as U.S. secret agent Peggy Carter, Sebastian Stan as U.S. Army officer and Steve's best friend James Buchanan "Bucky" Barnes, Tommy Lee Jones as Colonel Chester Phillips and Hugo Weaving as Johann Shmidt - the villainous Red Skull. Other cast members in the movie include Dominic Cooper as Howard Stark, Richard Armitage as Heinz Kruger, Stanley Tucci as Doctor Abraham Erskine and Toby Jones as Doctor Arnim Zola. Plot The premise of the film involves a scrawny young man from New York City of the early 1940s named Steve Rogers. Witnessing the horrors taking place in Nazi-occupied Germany at the hands of a man known as the Red Skull, Steve wants nothing more than to join the Army and serve his country. However, his sickly nature prevents him from enlisting. An escaped German scientist named Doctor Abraham Erskine is working with the U.S. government on a top secret project to create a superhuman strong "super soldier". As the Red Skull has now marshalled together an army equipped with hi-tech weaponry known as HYDRA, the United States needs to up the ante. Steve volunteers for the project and is transformed into a rippling powerhouse, but the experiment is interrupted by a Nazi agent, resulting in the death of Doctor Erskine, and with him, the secret behind the process. Outfitted with a patriotic costume and a super-strong shield, Steve Rogers adopts the identity of Captain America and commits himself towards stopping the Red Skull at all costs and striking a decisive blow against the Nazis. Aiding him in his efforts is U.S. officer Peggy Carter, millionaire industrialist Howard Stark and his U.S. Army buddy and best friend James Buchanan "Bucky" Barnes. Cast Notes & Trivia * Production on Captain America: The First Avenger began on June 28th, 2010. Principal photography concluded in November, 2010. Reshoots on the film began on April 12th, 2011 and concluded on April 23rd, 2011 - just three months shy of its worldwide release. * Captain America: The First Avenger closed out of theaters on November 10th, 2011. Box Office Mojo; Captain America: The First Avenger (2011) * Captain America: The First Avenger was released on DVD in Region 1 format and on Blu-ray (with digital copy) by Paramount Studios on October 25th, 2011. The film has also been included on the Marvel Cinematic Universe: Phase One Blu-ray collection, which was released on April 2nd, 2013 by Walt Disney Studios Home Entertainment. * Marvel Comics published the Captain America: First Vengeance four-issue comic book limited series, which was timed to coincide with the release of Captain America: The First Avenger. The comic series takes place in the continuity of the Marvel Cinematic Universe and was written by Fred Van Lente with artwork by Luke Ross, Neil Edwards and Paolo Rivera. Recommendations * Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (2013) * Avengers (2012) * Captain America: The Winter Soldier (2014) * Guardians of the Galaxy (2014) * Incredible Hulk (2008) * Iron Man (2008) * Iron Man 2 (2010) * Iron Man 3 (2013) * Thor (2011) * Thor: The Dark World (2013) See also * Captain America: The First Avenger * Captain America: The First Avenger images * Captain America: The First Avenger characters * Captain America: The First Avenger miscellaneous External Links * * * * Captain America: The First Avenger at Wikipedia * * * * Captain America: The First Avenger at the Avengers Wiki * * Captain America: The First Avenger at the Marvel Movies Wiki References ---- Category:Articles Category:Films Category:2011/Films Category:July, 2011/Films Category:Captain America/Films Category:Captain America: The First Avenger/Media Category:1st installments Category:Marvel Studios Category:Marvel Entertainment Category:Paramount Pictures Category:Stanley Tucci Category:Peter S. Elliot